Detonation
by live2rite
Summary: JJ's anger and frustration over Spencer finally erupt when she thinks Emily is avoiding looking at her. Missing scene from Alpha Male if I were writing for the show. JJ/Emily pairing. Rated purely for safety due to a few could be classed as swear words.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey guys so this is just a quick little one shot that's been in my head since I finally saw season 12. This is an episode tag to Alpha Male. It was supposed to be a one shot but after I finished I did have a few thoughts about both pre this and after so I might write some more

From Rite Rose Publishing

Detonation

JJ didn't look up as Emily walked out of the conference room. She understood what Emily had been saying about Reid but she just couldn't help but think about her best friend in the federal jail or that Emily had barely looked at her in days. She felt the anger that had been directed at Mr Scratch, at the failing of her marriage, at the unfairness of Reid being in this situation suddenly burst at Emily. She knew it wasn't Emily's fault but right now she needed to vent at someone and she finally decided it was time to tell Emily the truth.

She pushed angrily away from the round table and walked quickly to Emily's office. She saw the door close ahead of her and not caring of protocol or even respect of her friend she flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her. She barely registered the surprise on Emily's face before she shut the blinds.

"JJ ..."

"No!" JJ said, banging her hand on Emily's desk. "Spence is in jail, Emily!" she banged her hand again. "He's in jail for something he hasn't done and _you_ , you don't even look at me anymore, let alone talk to me. Will and I are near enough over and I feel so alone. I've lost my husband, my best friend and, damnit, now I've lost you too. Even though you're standing right here!" She choked out the last bit in pure frustration.

"JJ ..." Emily sighed and looked at the red rimmed blue eyes she loved so much. "You haven't lost Spencer and you definitely haven't lost me. It's just ... I'm your _boss_ now."

"I don't care!" JJ walked round to Emily. "I've made so many mistakes, Emily. Will is a good man and an amazing father but I've basically led him on for a decade. Then I married him. Jesus Em! I married him and you left! You ran away to London and you left me!"

"Jen! You married Will! I watched you marry that man and then watched you dance with him like it was the only thing you ever wanted to do. We danced around how we felt for each other for so long ... we both knew as long as you were with Will ..."

"I know!" JJ cried, gesturing wildly with her hands. "But, Emily, I'm not with him anymore."

Emily took a step back in shock, "W-what?" she whispered. She quickly replayed the conversation over in her head and it finally registered that she had told her right at the start. Thinking over the time since she got here she realised that JJ had told her about the couples therapy they had been going to that wasn't working to get them closer, to saving their marriage, but was working in helping them be better parents and communicate more.

As she made this realisation, she heard JJ continue, "We separated. Before Hotch left, but he had still been there for me, for the kids. He's a great guy but," she took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath as she did so, "But he's not you." She reached out and took Emily's hand in her own. "I know you're my boss, I know I haven't finalised my divorce yet. We have so much on our plates right now with work and Spence. I know all these things and I'll walk away if you ask me to but please, _please_ don't ask me to." She pleaded desperately.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Emily suddenly placed both hands on JJ's face and pulled her in for an intense kiss. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her back with just as much intensity. JJ backed Emily up to her desk, trailed her hands from her waist to her thighs and lifted her onto her desk, briefly breaking their kiss to do so but both immediately finding each other again. She stepped between Emily's thighs and Emily hooked her legs around JJ's, pulling her in closer.

JJ slipped her hands underneath Emily's jacket and rested her hands on Emily's waist. She slowed the kisses down and Emily finally pulled away to rest her forehead against JJ's.

"I really wish you wouldn't wear turtle necks." JJ murmured.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Emily smirked.

JJ demonstrated, instead of replying verbally, that she had to move the offending garment out of the way to kiss the older woman's neck.

"God JJ!" she gasped. "We need to stop, we're at work."

JJ paused, placed one more kiss on Emily's lips before forcing herself to move away. "After this case we need to talk, properly talk." JJ told her.

"I agree." Emily said, moving off her desk and straightening her clothes. "Hopefully without the yelling."

"Oh I'm pretty sure there will be yelling." JJ smirked. She moved closer to Emily again and pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "I'm sorry I just barged in here and gave you the brunt of my anger."

"Don't apologise for telling me how you feel." Emily replied as she leant into the hand that now cupped her cheek. "We need to clear up a fair few years of assumptions and we can do that after we get Reid out of jail."

JJ smiled and stepped back a few paces and leant on the door handle, preparing to leave but needing to make sure that Emily understood what she was about the say, "Even if we get Reid out tonight, it will be too long for us to wait for this conversation."

Emily's eyebrow raised, "You really want to talk when we get back from Philadelphia?"

"Yes." She opened the door and took a step outside before turning back to look at Emily. "And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything your doing for Spence. I know you'd do it for Spence regardless but I ..."

"I know, JJ, I know." Emily smiled softly. JJ grinned and left to get ready for the jet.

Emily quickly tidied her desk after some items got shoved out of place by recent activities and sat down heavily in her chair, smiling at the memory of JJ's lips on hers. The smile vanished as she looked up at the camera in her office. She very nearly smacked her forehead with her hand. She forgot about the security cameras. Sighing she stood up and straightened her shoulders as she walked from her office. It looks like she'll need to beg a favour from Garcia. Whether said favour would involve the technical analysts to find out prematurely about her and JJ ... well she would have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

A.N. So I literally sat and wrote a few chapters of this yesterday. I've had a major writer's block for a fair few years (as you can tell from the publish dates of my other fics lolz) so there will be a few updates that I hope you enjoy. They will be random points in this storyline timeline, for example this is the first meeting. Hope you enjoy and please review if there are any times you would like to see, I'll do my best to add any I get request for

From Rite Rose Publishing.

Chapter Two - First Meeting

Emily smiled as she left Hotchner's office. She would prove to him that she deserved to be here. She knew it. She looked around, hoping to find someone who could help her either find a find or get someone from building management. She walked down the steps in front of Hotchner's office and picked up the box of her things from where she had left them at the foot of the stairs. As she straightened up she saw a blonde woman enter the room, her head bent down as she was reading a file.

"Hi." She called out, causing the woman to stop suddenly and look up in surprise.

"Hi?" She said in reply, a question clear in her voice.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, I've been assigned to the BAU. Is there any chance you can help me get in contact with building management about a desk?" she asked with a crooked smile. She could see how blue this woman's eyes were from clear across the room and almost groaned to herself. Blue eyes on male or female were a weakness of hers, especially bright clear blue eyes like those.

"Yeah, of course." The woman replied, "That desk there is free." She pointed at the one right next to Emily. She noticed it was right in front of Hotchner's office but that had to be a coincidence and probably a good thing. Hopefully Hotch would see how would of an agent she was if he could see her all the time.

"Great, thanks." She smiled as she put the box of her things on her desk and tapped her hand on the top of it. She wanted to ask the woman's name as she had so far neglected to tell her but the woman seemed to realise this before Emily could ask.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau." The other agent replied. "I'm the media liaison and communications agent for the BAU."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer." Emily held out her hand and Jennifer extended her own to Emily. As Emily shook her hand she knew that this woman was something different. Her hand fit perfectly into her own and was both soft and strong at the same time.

"Call me JJ." She smiled, "Everyone does and, to be honest, Jennifer is usually the name my mother uses when I'm in trouble for something."

They both laughed at this and they released each other hands. "Maybe that's why my mother gave me a name that nobody ever bothers to shorten," Emily wondered, trying to get her mind off the feeling of JJ's hand in her own, "I'm usually in trouble with her anyway so she wouldn't have to remember which name to use."

"Oh I don't know," JJ replied, "I think Em kinda suits you." She closed the file and pulled it to her chest.

"You'd be the first."

"So if you're assigned to the BAU I'll need to go through some protocols with you and show you how we do things around here." JJ said, "Do you want to meet tomorrow morning, first thing and we can discuss it then?"

"That sounds like a plan." Emily agreed. "I don't currently have any cases to get to so I'm all yours."

"I'll be here from 8am so whenever you arrive, come to my office, it's just round the corner and I'll brief you on everything you need to know about the team. Do you have a go bag?"

"I have one but I need to resupply it." Emily admitted.

"I'd resupply that as soon as you can because you never know when we will be called somewhere and that means having a go back ready at all times." JJ advised.

"Thanks for that." Emily smiled. "I'll make sure to stock it up tonight."

"OK, well I'm going to finish this file off and head out myself." She gestured to the file she still had in her arms, "Don't worry about building management, I'll inform them of the change in this desk."

"Thanks JJ, I really appreciate the help." She shook her hand again. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. I'll be going by my favourite coffee shop on the way in, can I get you something?"

JJ groaned in satisfaction at the offer, "How did you know about my addiction to coffee?"

"I didn't" Emily laughed, "But I guess I do now."

After placing her order for coffee in the morning they both said goodbye and Emily made her way to the elevator. As she waited for the car to arrive she looked over her shoulder and saw JJ talking to Hotch. She smiled. Her perfect job and a beautiful woman who she couldn't wait to get to know a little more. She smiled to herself as she thought over her conversation with JJ. She was realistic though she knew she would be working with her and how her luck with women went so she was definitely going to be straight and she rarely told anyone she was bi but she couldn't help but think of JJ's smile. The elevator arrived, she stepped inside and looked up to see JJ glancing up at her just in time to catch her eye as the doors shut. She grinned to herself, life was good right now.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goddess of Quantico

A.N. I hope you like this one ... please let me know because as you guys know the best things writers can get are reviews!

From Rite Rose Publishing.

Chapter Three - The Goddess of Quantico

Emily walked into Garcia's lair and closed the door behind her. She knew Garcia would still be upset over the news on Reid and with the favour she was about to ask she needed privacy for both. She hoped she wasn't too upset though because she is her friend after all but hoping she'll be distracted enough to not ask too many questions.

"Hey Garcia." Emily started cautiously.

"Emily! What can I do for you?" she sniffed through recently shed tears.

"Garcia, please try not to worry too much. We will get Reid out of there."

"I have faith in you and the team, Emily, but he's alone there and my sweet little boy wonder will not do well in jail ... and ..."

"Garcia breathe!" Emily cut in quickly, putting a hand on Garcia's shoulder. "Take a breath."

Garcia took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Emily smiled sadly.

"So what can I do for you my boss lady?" Garcia asked with false cheer.

"What do I have to do to stop you from calling me boss or ma'am?" Emily asked.

"Let me take over the Princess nickname from Morgan?"She asked, cheekily. Sounding far more like her usual self.

"You know that Emily is my name right?"

"Ok, Ok." Garcia relented slightly, "To be continued. What is there you need? Isn't the jet due to leave in like 10 minutes?"

"The jet won't leave without me." Emily told Garcia confidently.

"And that is why I call you boss!" Garcia managed a grin.

"Garcia, focus!" Emily cut in with a grin of her own. "I really need a favour and I really, _really_ need you to not ask any questions."

"Ok" Garcia drawled out, Emily now having her whole attention because of her curiosity.

"Can you make the last ten minutes of security footage from my office disappear?" Emily held Garcia's gaze but knew, despite her request for no questions, that her friend was about to ask a mother load of them.

The silence in the room continued as Garcia took in the request but eventually she replied, "Security footage?" she questioned.

"Yes," Emily nodded, then added, "Let's make it the last fifteen minutes ... to be safe."

"Why?" Garcia asked, then her face turned mischievous, "Did you do something dirty?" She finished her sentence with a low laugh at the thought of her friend doing something like that in her office, but the laugh was cut short at the look on Emily's face. Her lower lip was briefly caught in her teeth and there was a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. "Oh. My. Goddess!" Garcia gasped. "What did you do?" She asked. She immediately pulled up the footage from fifteen minutes earlier in Emily's office and fast forwarded until Emily could be seen walking in.

"Garcia!" Emily yelled, mortified that she had gone straight to watching the video. She hit pause at her friend's outburst just as she saw JJ storm in the office.

"Why do you want to delete footage of you and JJ?" Garcia asked confused.

"I ... well you see ... she ..." Emily uncharacteristically stammered.

"Emily Prentiss, tell me or I'm pressing play." She threatened, her finger hovering over the mouse. The threat hung in the air as they stared at each other.

"It was a private conversation." Emily tried unsuccessfully and Garcia hit the play button to see the blinds being drawn and JJ slamming her fist on the desk whilst seemingly laying into Emily about something. "Garcia, please stop." Emily pleaded. Hearing the insecurity in her friend's voice, she hesitated and paused the video as JJ started to walk closer to Emily.

"You know you can trust me with anything, JJ knows that too so why hasn't she told me she was _that_ upset?" She asked, pointing at the screen.

"Because she was upset with me." Emily shrugged looking defeated as she sat down in the empty chair Garcia kept in her lair. "I love her Garcia." She admitted softly, speaking to the floor. "I always have."

Garcia could see from the way her friend sat and the fact that Emily had gone straight to the big confession that she had been wanting to admit this for a while. "Did you tell her and she got angry?" Garcia guessed.

"No," she laughed humourlessly, "I was a coward and JJ noticed I'd been avoiding her since I got back but especially since Reid ... well with what happened with Reid." She gestured at the screen and the angry look on her face there. "This was her telling me I wasn't getting away with it. We still need to have a conversation as there are things we need to work out." As she thought about JJ a warm smile spread over her face. "I kissed her, Garcia. She was saying these amazing things and I kissed her."

"Wow." Garcia gasped. "Well I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like the actions of a coward to me."

"Please just delete this Garcia." She gestured again at the screen. "I should have been more discreet and I don't want her career to be damaged. Watch it if you really have to but delete it please?"

"Are the blinds in your office open now?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded, confused at the turn of the conversation. "Then I'll loop the footage so it shows an empty office the entire time. I can't lose either of you two. Especially with Reid being ..." she trailed off.

"Thanks Garcia." She stood up but paused before leaving. "I will write my upbeat letter to Reid and we'll send then as soon as we can. You're an amazing friend, Penelope."

"Thanks but if I was that amazing I could find something to prove Reid is innocent."

"You will." Emily nodded. "And you'll be the first to hear about the inevitable conversation with JJ." She smiled and finally left to go and catch the jet with the rest of the team.

Once she was gone, Garcia turned to look back at the screen. She hesitated for all of thirty second before she hit play. She watched as the two women talked, well JJ talked at Emily. She could only see JJ's face from this angle so she couldn't see Emily's reaction but J's face jumped from anger to desperation, to fear and finally longing. She saw Emily take a single stumbling step backwards at something JJ said and the two women stood staring at each other for a moment. Emily then reached forward and pulled JJ into a searing kiss that JJ immediately responded to. Garcia could almost feel the passion they had for each other and slightly blushed as JJ pushed Emily up on to her desk. Who knew JJ had it in her, she smirked to herself. She saw as they eventually broke apart and JJ put some distance between them, they had a small conversation and JJ left.

She copied the video to a personal USB drive and encrypted the contents. She then seamlessly copied over the entire event with looped footage from earlier in the day, when the office had been empty, ending with when Emily returned to her office to grab her go bag just after leaving Garcia's office. Satisfied with her handiwork she pulled out the USB and smirked. She was going to bang their heads together by showing them this footage if they didn't sort themselves out soon.


End file.
